


The Final stand

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Bloons Tower Defence, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: Monkeys build Giant Robots to fight bloons





	The Final stand

Author's notes… does anyone read these.

I don't own Bloons Tower Defense or Pacific Rim

I heard my alarm clock buzzing and quickly slammed my fist down on it. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Rick Eaglefeather but everyone calls me longshot. I serve as a sniper for the IMABA, the international monkey anti-bloon army. Now I should probably get up.

"Gosh why does my clock always wake me up this early? Probably shouldn't have bought it for 62 cents." I said to myself. I saw something, someone clad in black in the corner of my eye. I sighed and turned around.

"You can't sneak up on me Ash. It's impossible to fool a sniper's eye." I told the figure and the monkey ninja (Who I assume you know is Ash) came out of the shadows.

"Aw come on," The ninja replied "Loosen up longshot. I was only having a little fun."

I frowned and turned towards Ash. "Don't call me that, unless you want me to call you Ashley." I said my smile returning. But Ash just frowned at my reply.

"Don't call me Ashley."

"Don't call me longshot."

We stared each other down for a while until another soldier entered my quarters. "What's up guys," The character was my best friend Ray who served as a monkey cannoneer "Oh, and hello lovely lady." Ash was about to punch him, unfortunately I beat her to it.

"Aw, jeez Rick you could really hurt somebody if you wanted to." Ray said as he fell to the floor. Ash began laughing as I threw another punch at Ray. He managed to dodge it this time.

"Hold on," She said "I'll go get Ray some ice." She left my room and left me with my "friend".

"Come on Rick," Ray said holding the eye I had nearly taken out "You know I wouldn't really flirt with Ash. After all you saw her first."

"Watch it." I said causing Ray to flinch.

"Well," He began again "You saw her first so you get first shot." I was ready to punch Ray again by this point. I like Ash a lot but I'm not ready for a girlfriend.

Ash returned holding a bag of ice in her hand "Here you go Ray," She said holding out the ice "Hope this helps." Ray took the ice and climbed to his feet.

"Alright," Ray said "Captain wants us in the mess hall." Why did Ray wait to tell me this so long. He left my room and headed for the mess hall.

"So," Ash said as we headed towards the mess hall "What were you and Ray talking about after I went to grab him some ice?" Needless to say the question caught me off guard.

"Uhm," I began hoping that we reached the mess hall before I had to tell her. "We just talked about how no one should flirt with you." I mentally face palmed.

"And why is that?" she said unsheathing a small ninja dagger I had given her for her birthday.

I gulped "Cause your dangerous when you're angry." I expected the blade at my throat in the next second but surprisingly Ash just sheathed her dagger.

"What do you think Captain wants us in the mess hall for?" Ash said returning to her usual personality.

"Don't know," I replied "Could be anything ranging from a contest with another squadron, battle drills, or a flat out battle with the bloons." To be honest I really didn't want another battle with those cursed rubber sacks. After all we had just fought them last week.

"Well I'm pumped for another battle." Ash said pulling out a small shuriken.

"I hope this ends soon," I replied and Ash looked at me confused "War is a terrible thing."

Ash began laughing, "What are you? A fortune cookie?"

A monkey soldier ran up to us. Judging by the rank on his uniform he was no more than a private. "Lieutenant Eaglefeather, Sergeant Shadow. Marshall H.M.R. Blockhead wants you in the armory ASAP." I was about to question him when he ran off to the sun god knows where.

"What was that about?" Ash said turning her attention back to me.

"Don't know," I replied "But I'm not questioning Marshall Blockhead."

I ran to armory with ash behind me. When I reached the armory I was blown away but what was inside.

What did Rick find inside the armory? Buy the premium version of this story to find out.

Nah, I'm messing with ya.

I saw four large robots each the size of a skyscraper. The first possessed a helmet that resembled Master Chief's and had a large nuclear reactor in its chest. The second was like the first with a slightly different helmet and no reactor. The third was red in coloration and had three arms. The fourth was bulkier and older looking than the other three. Ash stared up the bots quite confused but I recognized all four of them.

"They're Jaegers," Ash shot me a confused look "Giant robots once used as war machines. The one with the reactor in its chest is Gipsy Danger. The one next to Gipsy is Striker Eureka. The red one is Crimson Typhoon. And the last one Cherno Alpha. I studied these ancient war machines when I first came the the IMABA."

"I always wondered what it would be like inside these behemoths." I said as Ash continued to stare up at the mechanical monsters.

"You're about to find out Mr. Eaglefeather," I turned around to see Marshall Blockhead coming towards us. Me and Ash instantly held up a salute. "At ease, I needed some special monkeys to help me pilot these ancient beasts and you two fit the bill."

"What?" We both screamed, me in excitement Ash in shock.

"I've been looking for soldiers to pilot these metal monsters and you two fit the bill." Six others came in after the Marshall, one of them was ray another was tread a monkey engineer and Ash's best friend. The last one I recognized was Captain Scuttlebutt. There were three others but I didn't know them.

"I've chosen you eight to take control of the Jaegers," Marshall Blockhead stated "Me and the captain will pilot Alpha, Tri, Bo, and Yao will take Typhoon, Ray and Tread will pilot Striker, and finally Rick and Ash in Gipsy." I couldn't believe this, I was going to pilot a Jaeger.

"Report to the command base for mission briefing," The Marshall finished "I hope you will all except this opportunity to save the world."

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was going to pilot a Jaeger. This is going to be fun.

This was originally going to be a oneshot, but then I watched Pacific Rim.

Read and Review


End file.
